Tastes like a River of the Sweetest Honey-like Milk
by Lady Aster Bleu
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Armin and Erwin during the tiny blonde's pregnancy in Past and Commitment Has it's Rewards; Truth and Love Comes with a Price. I rated this M to be safe because we all know that pregnancy makes people somewhat horny. Enjoy. Oh, and warnings: Mpreg, male lactation, and fluff?


**I just want to get out what will happen when Armin starts to lactate… going to take place maybe in the middle-ish area of HaCHTR; TaLCwP. Plus, my friend dared me to write this after we RPed some steamy RiRen shit on Kik.**

**Erwin is involved. :-3**

**This is also in Armin's POV, but I might do another one in Erwin's POV as well.**

**Oh, some fluff…**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Erwin and Armin, along with all the other AoTSnK characters are © Hajime Isayama  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tastes like a River of the Sweetest Honey-like Milk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M because of reasons<strong>  
><strong>Couple: WinMin (Erwin X Armin)<strong>  
><strong>Anime: Attack on TitanShingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

><p><em>Sweeter Than Honey – Jackie Lomax<em>

_I've met lots of girls now that've swept me off my feet  
>And they're the kind of girls that I like to meet<br>But there's one girl that I've never known  
>And that's the kind of girl I want for mine alone<em>

_She'll be sweeter than honey_  
><em>I'm gonna give her all my money<em>  
><em>Sweet and lovely<em>  
><em>That's the kind of girl that I want<em>

* * *

><p>"Like I said before, they sort of started developing during the pregnancy so…" I trailed off as I lifted my loose fitting shirt off my large belly and chest to show Erwin what had grown on my chest during the 6 months of my pregnancy.<p>

Okay, I'm only going to say that it was awkward for me. In fact, this was weirder than when Sasha, Eren, and Mikasa were here earlier feeling them. I just couldn't stand the silence that filled the room with Erwin just standing there looking at the two mounds lying against my chest softly. I was so embarrassed that I had to look away with my cheeks flushing red. I glanced with the corner of my eye to see my lover raise his hand tentatively and look at me with a nervous smile.

I think I had a good feeling on what he was going to ask.

"May I feel?"

Okay, so I was correct about what he wanted but that still didn't make me squeak with embarrassment when he asked the question. I loved Erwin with all of my heart, but sometimes the questions that he asked me made me slightly want to strangle him.

_No, Armin, _I thought to myself. _That's just the hormones talking!_

Of course it was blasted hormones. Those things always seemed to make me act up. I soon realized that Erwin was still looking at me, waiting quietly for an answer. Bless him for being so patient with me.

"I," Why am I being so hesitant on giving him the okay? I let my friends feel them for Gloria's sake. Well, Sasha grabbed them before I could even tell her to be careful but that was beside the point. "I suppose that it would be okay, _but_ please be… gentle. They're sore like usual, so… um…"

Erwin nodded quickly and moved to take a seat on the bed I was lying on and he hovered over my body slowly. Gloria am I grateful that he locked the door earlier before we began doing this. I do not want anyone walking in on what my lover was about to do. I sighed quietly as I watched him bring his hand over to one of my… breasts cautiously. He had stopped and I had to look up and try to find out why. Erwin was looking at me with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" he asked me.

Erwin, after this I'm going to have to explain to you that this is one of the many reasons why I love you. He always, _always_ gives me a chance to back out of something. Even if it ruins his own fun he'll always think of me before anything else. He's always so considerate and respectful of my boundaries and wishes that it just makes me want to give him everything I can give him as a reward. Though, when he asked me this, as much as I was endeared; I was slightly irritated.

"I will assure you that I am a hundred percent okay with this, Love," I said steadily as I shifted myself to wear I could sit up a little straighter. "Now hurry up and _touch me_." I laughed lightly as I held on tightly to my shirt which I raised higher above my chest.

"Yes, _Sir_," Erwin said as he mockingly saluted me. He then raised his hand over my breast on my right side and gently cupped it with his warm, calloused hand.

I have to be honest with you right now… that was probably one of the best feelings I've had in my entire life at this point. I seriously don't know what it was but having Erwin's hand on that part of my body just felt _so_ right. I don't know… maybe that's just my hormones talking, or maybe it was what I genuinely felt, but all I knew was that I wanted to keep his hand right where it was for as long as I could. I bit my lower lip as he lightly squeezed my breast lightly, a ripple of odd pleasure pulsing through me.

"Hmn," I moaned out through my teeth. I was so mortified that I was turned on just from Erwin groping my breast. I felt like crawling under a table and die when I heard my him chuckle at the sound that came out of my mouth.

"So," he said as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "You like that?"

"Y-yes…" I said weakly, I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I was so embarrassed. Though, I was also very horny now. I didn't want him to stop touching me anytime soon.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to continue doing that now won't I?" Erwin said smoothly. He scooted a little closer to me with a smirk gracing his lips. He kissed my hair atop my head softly as he slid his hand from my right breast to the center of my chest.

Gloria, it felt so good. His touches were feather light and I couldn't even help suppressing the shivers that racked my body. I did not want him to stop at all. My breaths started to come out in little puffs as he cupped one of my breasts with his hand. He squeezed it lightly and I then let out a high pitched whimper of pleasure as I felt a sudden wave of relief. It was as if something had left my body and I really wanted to know what it was.

As I caught my breath, I looked over at Erwin who was staring at his hand with wonder. He looked so taken aback; not with disgust, but with pure wonder. I leaned closer to his hand to get a closer look and my eyes widened when I saw a clear liquid trickling down his hand. I glanced back to my chest and saw that one of my breasts was slowly leaking that same clear liquid.

"Hey," I whipped my head back to where I was looking at Erwin with a confused expression. He looked at me with a sheepish smile. "I think this is what was making them sore. It's no wonder why you started developing breasts in the first place; you made milk, or I guess first-milk."

I simply looked back down at my chest with a wonderstruck with my body had done just for the baby that hijacked my body. I tentatively brought up my hands and poked my breast gently and hissed at the slight pain I felt but then I saw the clear liquid slowly trickle from my nipples and I felt instantly better. I looked over to Erwin with a warm smile as he looked at me with the same kind look.

"Do you feel better when the milk leaves your body?" I heard him ask me. I nodded quickly and he smiled. "Would you like me to help you get rid of some of it?"

I looked at him, shocked at what he'd asked me. Never have I been more stumped from a question in my entire life. I just silently pondered what he would do if I said yes. One thought plagued my mind and as much as I was ashamed to admit it, I would've really liked for that one thought to be true.

"I... I wouldn't be… complaining. Yeah, you can try." I had said quietly.

He smiled and moved closer to where he was moved in between my legs. His hand cupped the side of my chest near the breast on my right. As he lowered his head my eyes widened in a sudden realization of what he was about to do.

Gloria, my thoughts were right.

When his mouth enclosed around my nipple and he gave a soft suck my hands flew to his hair. I _loved_ it. It felt so nice to have that sort of released tension from my body and I just wanted more of it. I had to have Erwin drink my milk and relieve all of my soreness. I wanted no one else to do so. It had to be Erwin. I heard him chuckle with amusement as he continued to suckle at my chest. I loved the feeling of my milk leaving my body and knowing that it really wasn't being wasted at all. I relished in the fact that I guess in a way I was being useful to my lover rather than being some extra burden other than helping them strategize plans.

I felt so _good_ when Erwin let go of my breast with a satisfied sigh. I was so happy to know that he'd enjoyed doing what he did to me. I shuddered with pleasure as I felt his mouth latch onto my other nipple eagerly and he sucked again. I bit my lip as I heard faint noises rise from my throat. I didn't want him to hear anything that came from my mouth; it was too embarrassing for me.

I loved this feeling. I absolutely loved it. I knew that I wouldn't being feeling anything like this when our child was doing the same thing, but I knew I would still feel the relief of having the extra fluid leave my body not wasted and I would still feel that same happiness of not feeling like a burden to everyone. I would feel this because I would be help _him_ grow.

Though, right now, at this very moment I could only think about how good it felt to have Erwin drinking my milk and helping me relieve all the soreness I had in my chest.

Too soon; always too soon. Erwin had finished and was leaning back from with a dreary smile. I let out a faint, tired chuckled at the pleased look on his face. I couldn't help cup his face with my hands and lean towards his face. I uttered a quiet "Thank you." before I kissed him softly. He hummed appreciatively before his cupped the back of my head and pulled me just a tiny bit closer.

My eyes widened just a tiny bit as I felt Erwin open his mouth just a tiny bit and I felt the warm and cool taste of my own _milk_ wash down my throat. I swallowed quickly and pulled back from my lover as I slowly touched my lower lip where some of my milk was still there. I dabbed my tongue against my lip and I shivered when I tasted that sweet tang of milk on my tongue.

"It tastes like honey, doesn't it?" I turned my head to see Erwin smiling at me with warm eyes. I kindly smiled back at him with a grateful look.

"It does a little bit. I bet it's all the honey sandwiches and the ponderous amounts of honey I put in my tea, huh?" I said back sheepishly. He laughed lightly and smiled back at me with a warm smile. Gloria, I loved him.

"Our kid's going to love this. I can understand now why people say Mother's milk is precious; you're going to be such a beautiful blessing to our kid."

"Yes, Dear," I said back to him approvingly. I secretly liked having him praise me even if it wasn't directly. "You know, Chevon told me something recently."

Erwin looked at me with curiosity, "What about, Armin."

"Oh," I began. "Just that I should be careful in about two more months; something about that it could be dangerous around that time and that sometimes babies come sooner than expected. She said that since my body is so small and delicate that my body could easily give in to the pressure of the baby's weight and give birth prematurely. Do you think I should be worried?"

Erwin looked at me quietly with a firm look in his eyes, "I… I think that you should just try to relax and let me help you deal with this when the need arises. Did she say anything to help you prevent something like this from happening?"

I pondered about that for a moment. I sighed and looked at him for a moment with a firm gaze, "She said that I shouldn't do anything stressful by the time I reach the third trimester; which is in, like, about a month- maybe sooner. Chevon also said to probably at that time stop moving around or make very little trips to get stuff from around the HQ. Mainly just stay in a room with small snacks and a bed and something to keep me occupied."

I saw him sigh and move to get up from the bed. He moved closer to me and kissed my temple slowly. When he pulled away and went towards the door he looked back over his shoulder and told me in his deep commanding voice, like when he's giving orders to another soldier of lower rank.

"You are to stay in that bed for the rest of the day and ring for Chevon or Jacques if you need anything. I'll return when Levi, the rest of the Wings, and I are finished with today's work. Do _NOT_ leave this room; that's an order."

And with that, he shut the door behind him before another word could be spoken. I heard it lock from the outside and I think I heard him slide the key art the top of the door frame. I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter.

…

… Well, okay then. Insert sassy, pissed off pregnant man disposition in three… two… one-

"ERWIN KENNEDY SMITH, YOU DID _NOT _JUST GIVE ME AN ORDER! GET BACK IN HERE _NOW_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, don't you just love these two lovely Honey Bunnies?! I sure do! <strong>

**Okay so just tell me what you think in the comments below and I'll catch you later, hopefully with the next chapter to HaCHTR; TaLCwP!**

**In the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


End file.
